


Birthday Surprise

by NoMotNeedSleep



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Birthday, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMotNeedSleep/pseuds/NoMotNeedSleep
Summary: It’s Gakushuu’s birthday.Like every year he doesn’t expect anything, he never celebrates it.Until he receives a message from Ren.‘Look out of your window.’
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Gakushuu got me back into fanfiction, so I thought it’s only right to write something for his birthday.  
> This is set in their first or second year in highschool just for me to have an excuse to put Karma in it.  
> It’s my first work and I haven’t written in ages, so I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> Happy Birthday Gakushuu!
> 
> P.S.: English isn’t my native language, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to share them with me.

The clock strikes midnight.

A new year begins.

Gakuhou and Gakushuu Asano sit in their living room, working on their laptops. Only the noises from their keyboards disturbing the silence.

The clock struck midnight.

Gakushuu is officially another year older.

His father looks up from his work and regards him with a familiar stare.  
For everyone that didn’t know him well, he would look cold. But Gakushuu isn’t everyone, he sees the uncertainty in his eyes that lingers there ever since his third year in middle school.

An uncertainty about how to interact with him.

But there’s also something else, something Gakushuu thought already long lost.  
A small glimmer of fondness, fatherly love.  
A small hint of something he isn’t used to seeing, maybe he’s imagining it.  
It’s easier to believe than to accept that this man, the principal, suddenly holds affection for him after all these years.

“Happy Birthday.”

There’s a brief silence, waiting to be filled with something more.  
Something that’s missing.  
But his father stays silent, the uncertainty still in his eyes as if he isn’t sure if he should say something else.

“Thank you,” Gakushuu replies with a polite nod.

They both look at each other for another moment, unsaid sentences lingering between them.  
Sentences staying unspoken.

Both return to their work and the sound of used keyboards fills the room again.

To be honest, Gakushuu didn’t expect anything else. They don’t celebrate birthdays or any festivities in their family.  
They don’t exchange gifts.  
Not since Ikeda.  
It’s just an unneeded distraction in their daily life.

After a few minutes, Gakushuu’s phone disturbs their silence.  
The younger Asano looks at the screen and sees a message from Ren.

_‘Look out of your window.’_

Weird, it isn’t like Ren to text him like this with no context.

“I’m going to my room. Good night.”

As a response, his father spares him a brief glance and dismisses him with no words.

After closing his door and placing down his laptop, Gakushuu walks to the window.  
He doesn’t know why, but if Ren is contacting him with something like this, it’s probably important.  
And low and behold, on the other side of the street he could see him and the other three Virtuosos waving and gesturing in his direction as soon as they saw him.

“Took you long enough. We nearly thought you’d rather spend the night with your old man.”

Startled by the sudden words, Gakushuu looks out the window to the roof just to see Karma there.  
And even though he tried to seem undeterred by the sudden shock, it’s clear that he failed, seeing the smug grin on the redhead’s face.  
If he is completely honest, he doesn’t know how the delinquent sneaked into their friend group, but he doesn’t dislike him. Not that he would ever admit it.

“What are you all doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to celebrate your birthday, second place.”

Gakushuu already wanted to argue with Karma about his nickname, but then he realised what the he said.  
They want to celebrate his birthday?

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” Karma says with a smirk.

“You’re here to celebrate my birthday?”

“Yeah, obviously. The others told me you were never allowed to, so we all agreed to sneak you out.”

“The prin-, my father is going to kill us,” Gakushuu says, already climbing out his window.

As soon as they get to the others, they embrace Gakushuu in a group hug.

“Happy Birthday!”

After freeing himself from his friends, he spots Araki’s camera.

“We’re going to make this your best and most unforgettable birthday you ever had,” the boy explains after seeing his questioning stare.

“Sure, not like you have a lot of competition,” Gakushuu states dry.

But despite his tone, even Gakushuu couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I hope it was okay  
> I think trying to write Gakushuu and Gakuhou already fried all by brain cells. So hopefully they're not too OOC.
> 
> I hope I get myself to write other stories and don't abandon this account
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
